1. Technical field
The present disclosure relates to an anoscope for use in surgical procedures.
2. Background of Related Art
An anoscope is a device for providing access to the anal canal and lower rectum. It is generally a tubular device that is inserted into the anus and dilates the anus to provide an access passage. In some instances, the anoscope provides a passage for a suturing device to apply purse string sutures to the desired tissue. One common application is for hemorrhoid surgery where the hemorrhoid or adjacent tissue is accessed through the anoscope and purse stringed for subsequent clamping in a circular stapling device which resects and staples the tissue.
The need exists for an improved anoscope to enhance access to the anal canal and enhance application of purse string sutures for hemorrhoid or other surgical procedures.